1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information provision method for information equipment loaded with an application for a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-093164 discloses a technique for providing motivation to increase the number of executions or the execution time of a game to a player. In the technique in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-093164, point information of a player is updated if a given condition is satisfied in a game, and the amount of change in the point information is increased with increase in the number of times the given condition has been satisfied.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-005255 discloses a technique for judging from the progress of a game whether a gameplay condition set in advance is achieved. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-005255, item acquisition information is generated using an item ID associated with the achieved gameplay condition. Additionally, it is judged in the technique in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-005255 whether an item acquisition condition for a special item is achieved. If the acquisition condition for the special item is achieved, item acquisition information is generated using an item ID associated with the special item.